Potion Disaster
by Luty Malfoy
Summary: Más historias de Severus y sus hermanos, habría publicado antes pero tuve problemas con la pagina
1. Capitulo 1

**Esta es una idea que nos vino a Shirubana y a mi, es un fic corto donde aparecen algunas cosas que dijimos de nuestro universo pero que no están mencionadas en "Los hermanos Snape". **

**Potion disaster**

**Capito 1 **

Nada en este mundo puede quedarse siempre de la misma forma, las cosas cambian. Eso es algo que de alguna forma todos sabemos pero hay veces en las que por alguna razón tratamos de ignorar este hecho.

Eso precisamente era lo que pasaba en la casa de los Snape, especialmente desde que Christopher se fuera sin dejar nada más que una carta, una patética carta según la opinión del mayor de la casa, quien había sido también el único que llegara a leerla.

Pero bueno, las cosas cambian, la gente cambia e ignorar esos cambios no hace que no pasen.

Para ser más directos vamos a decir que después de que Chris se fuera Severus se encero mucho en si mismo y en su laboratorio, lugar donde estaba acostumbrado a huir cuando las cosas se ponían feas, la autora sabe que eso puede hacer que parezca como un cobarde pero así es como los otros miembros de la casa lo veían.

Realmente no se pasaba las veinticuatro horas en el laboratorio, cosa que le hubiera encantado pero tenia que cuidar de los chicos, especialmente mientras estos jugaban en el jardín de atrás de la casa. Lugar que habría parecido bastante descuidado pero en realidad la parte que pareciera llena de yuyos era en realidad la parte que Severus había dedicado a plantar las pocas plantas que le pudieran servir en pociones sin llamar la atención de los vecinos, quienes las verían como hierbas sin uso.

En ese momento estaba el profesor de pociones de Hogwarts leyendo un libro que tenia escrito en su portada "Grandes venenos, como matar a alguien sin ser descubierto" pero que en realidad era un libro de cocina, para ser más específicos el titulo diría que se trata de un libro postres. Él habría cambiado con magia las cubiertas de los libros para que dijeran cosas que parecieran de libros de artes oscuras para sentirse tranquilo si algún día quisiera leerlos en su oficina en Hogwarts o en el salón de profesores del mismo colegio y lo hacía por la seguridad que tenia de que algún compañero de trabajo se burlaría de su interés por la cocina, más porque ellos sabían que tenia bajo su cuidado a sus dos hermanos que pensaban en él como el padre.

Estuvo tranquilamente leyendo hasta que escuchara la voz de su hermanita, la única chica de la familia, una Ravenclaw de pelo castaño y ojos negros que estaba por empezar su segundo año en el colegio en el que trabajaba su hermano y en el cual ella era conocida como Lorraine Prince para su seguridad. Los chicos pensaban que era para que los compañeros no los molestaran pero en realidad tenia algo más que ver con los mortifagos y los hijos de estos que iban al colegio que con todos los alumnos. Habría sido la peor pesadilla para Severus si uno de sus hermanos fuera un Slytherin y sus compañeros trataran de convencerlos de que se unieran a ese grupo del cual él era parte pero que solo durante muy poco tiempo habría en serio creído las cosas que ellos profesaban.

Volviendo a lo que estaba pasando, antes de las explicaciones, Lorry le estaba diciendo a Severus

"¿Por qué estas leyendo ese libro papá?" lo miraba un poco interesada en el hecho de que a pesar de ser verano él estaba usando una camisa oscura de manga larga, era un día de calor y estaba segura que aunque sea un poco eso le molestaría.

"Estaba pensando en que poción podría hacer esta noche" cuando le dijo eso su hermanita lo miro con una mescla de preocupación y enojo. Sabía como terminaba quedándose dormido en el sillón cuando estaba toda la noche trabajando y según le habría dicho la enfermera del colegio cuando le preguntara, eso no era sano para él, pero en ese momento no iba a comentar eso sabiendo de antemano que el decirlo solo llevaría a una pelea sobre quien era el adulto responsable en esa casa, pelea que surgía cada vez que uno de los chicos le criticara como él estaba cuidando de si mismo.

En ese momento ella estaba preocupada por otra cosa y por eso no le convenía pelearse con él.

"Papá me duele" mirando el piso un poco avergonzada, reacción que hizo que su hermano arqueara una ceja como hacía siempre que no entendía algo.

"¿Qué te duele Lorry?" preguntó mirándola, tratando de ver si estaba lastimada por haber estado jugando en el árbol, cosa que no sería la primera vez que pasara aunque la verdad era que Lorry ya había aprendido como evitar lastimarse seguido.

Ante la pregunta ella solo se sonrojo bastante sin decir nada ni dejar de mirar hacía abajo.

"Fiebre no tenes" dijo Severus después de ponerle le mano en la frente habiendo confundido la razón del tinte que estaba presente en las mejillas de su hermana.

"No es eso" dijo la Ravenclaw levantando un poco la vista y un poco ofendida con lo ciego que podía llegar a ser su hermano con algunos temas. Mientas hablaba llevo sin pensar una de sus manitos a su pecho, cosa que no paso desapercibida por su hermano.

"¿Ahí te duele?" preguntó, estaba usando un tono de voz tranquilo que ninguno de sus alumnos habría conocido y como respuesta la chica asintió varias veces.

"¿Me podrías mostrar así te puedo decir que tenes?" eso la sorprendió un poco y negó enérgicamente, si algo había aprendido de sus compañeras de curso era que eso era algo que solo se podría mostrar a una mamá no a un papá.

Los dos ignoraban que Gary estaba yendo a donde estaban y los estaba mirando como un científico que estaba estudiando algo que supuestamente no fuera posible, algo como un gato tocado el chelo o un elefante bailando ballet. Severus era conocido por su inteligencia y por eso le parecía ridículo que no entendiera que era lo que Lorry estaba tratando de decirlo, por el amor de Merlín él lo estaba entenderlo o estaba cerca de adivinarlo y sabía que no era él el genio de la familia.

"No podes pedirle que haga eso" sonando un poco indignado y su hermana lo miraba con una mirada asesina casi idéntica al mayor de sus hermanos por tener el mismo color pero estaba claro que entre los Snape esas miradas no tenían el mismo efecto que pudieran llegar a tener en un alumno o alguien que no lo conociera tanto, (es decir Minerva Mcgonagal y Albus Dumbledore entre otros pocos.)

"Gary estoy hablando con tu hermana, por favor no te metas" lo miraba advirtiéndole pero también estaba inmune a esa mirada.

"Por favor Severus, le estas pidiendo a tu hermanita que te muestre sus…." No pudo seguir hablando porque dicha hermana le estaba furiosamente tapando la boca al pobre Hufflepuff que le lamio la mano para que esta por el asco le destapara la boca.

Pero eso fue lo que necesito Severus para entender lo que estaba pasando, Gary le había explicado, de una forma algo brusca pero le había logrado explicar que era lo que le pasaba a su hermana.

Claro estaba que Severus no sabía como preguntarle a la chica si sus suposiciones estaban acertadas, la verdad era que en Hogwarts no se enseñaban ese tipo de cosas y ellos habrían dejado el colegio muggle antes de llegar al curso en el que se les enseñara las primeras cosas de educación sexual.

Severus nunca saco el tema porque estaba seguro de que de alguna forma le tocaría a él dar la clase. Como estaba seguro, simple él pensaba ser el ser con menos suerte en todo el castillo y por ende le tocarían ese tipo de trabajos que ninguna otra persona podría llegar a querer.

Ya habría tenido que explicarle algunas cosas a Gary pero claro se sentía más seguro siendo los dos varones y era para sentirse más adulto que Gary le empezara a llamara Sev o cuando estaba enojado Severus.

Sintiéndose un poco inseguro al hablarle fue que le dijo "Perdón Lorry por no entenderte, si queres podemos ir hoy a comprar lo que necesitas" tenia idea de que era por los libros que Minerva había insistido que él leyera sobre el tema. Estaba seguro que la líder de Gryffindor no iba a permitir que Severus no estuviera preparado para enfrentar los problemas de los chicos que tenia bajo su cuidado o podría ser que ella pensara que él iría corriendo a ella para pedirle que ella se hiciera cargo, pero eso sería ignorar el hecho de que Severus era de pensar que podía hacerlo todo solo.

"Si van al centro yo voy con ustedes" dijo Gary y tanto Lorry como Severus lo miraron sin entender.

"¿Vos sabes que es lo que vamos a comprar?" preguntó Severus pensando que el pobre chico estaba confundiendo la razón de la salida.

"Sé que le vas a comprar pero en el centro hay una tienda de música y quiero ir a ver las guitarras" Severus miro al cielo imaginándose como iba a terminar rogándole que le comprara una guitarra pero como no tenia ganas de pelearse con él diciéndole que no podía ir solo dijo.

"Esta bien, vos vas a ver las guitarras mientras que nosotros vamos a comprar lo que Lorry necesita."

Con todo acordado fueron los tres en un bus al centro de la cuidad a y cuando se bajaron Severus pudo ver complacido como la tienda a la que tenia que ir con su hermana estaba bastante cerca de la que Gary tenia ganas de ir, solo había dos entre ellas.

"Anda a la tienda de música y quédate hasta que te vaya a buscar" dijo con tono de advertencia cosa que hizo que el chico se enojara.

"Ya tengo catorce años, puedo cuidarme solo" se quejo a lo que su hermano le respondió "Te doy para elegir, hace eso o acompañanos y después vamos juntos" lo decía sabiendo que él no quería entrar en una tienda de ropa interior femenina, "Esta bien" dijo antes de irse corriendo.

"¿Vamos papá?" dijo Lorry quién había estado extrañamente callada hasta ese momento.

Cuando entraran los dos se sintieron inseguros pero por razones distintas, Lorry por lo que tenia que comprar y Severus por las miradas que estaba recibiendo de las pocas señoras que estaban comprando y algunas vendedoras. La verdad era que la ropa muggle de Severus dejaba mucho que desear siendo un jean algo gastado y una remera blanca con una camisa de manga larga de color negro encima.

Eso fue hasta que una empleada, una chica de unos veinte y pico con el pelo de color rubio, atado en una colita alta, ojos de color marrón y usando un uniforme que tenia el nombre del lugar, valientemente con una sonrisa se les acercara y mirándolo a él preguntó la pregunta clásica "¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?" cuando dijera eso Lorry se escondió un poco tras su hermano quien primero la miro sorprendido y después algo inseguro respondió.

"Vinimos a comprarle su primer, su primer…. corpiño" lo último lo dijo un poco más bajo que el resto de la frase y al parecer la señorita se compadeció de él y poniéndose a altura de Lorry dijo.

"Si venís conmigo yo te puedo ayudar" dicho eso le extendió la mano pero Lorry antes de aceptarla miro a Severus quien asintió levemente con la cabeza cosa que le dio la seguridad que necesitaba para irse con ella al vestuario.

Por suerte cerca de estos había un asiento que le permitía ver a donde estaban los vestidores y después de suspirar levemente se sentó deseando que todo terminara para que él pudiera volver a su casa, encerarse en su laboratorio y hacer por lo menos una poción.

Estuvo pensando en eso hasta que una señora se parara al lado de él y lo mirara con una mirada con odio, cosa que Severus estaba acostumbrado a que pasara en el colegio pero que una muggle lo mirara así realmente le parecía raro pero en ese momento estaba esperando a su hermanita y por eso no dijo nada.

La señora tampoco solo lo miro hasta que unos minutos, minutos que para Sev fueron como horas y cuando vio que este la ignoraba y no dejaba de ver donde estaban los vestuarios fue a donde había una empleada y después de que le dijera algo la señorita de pelo negro atado, con ojos verdes y que usaba el mismo uniforme que la que estaba ayudando a Lorry. La señorita vio a Severus, hablo con la señora quien no estuvo feliz con la respuesta por lo que volvió a hablarle a la señorita logrando que esta fuera a donde estaba Severus no pareciendo muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo.

"¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?" Severus levanto levemente una ceja antes de responderle "No, estoy perfectamente bien" la miraba de la misma forma que lo haría con algún Gryffindor que se portara mal y para gracia del profesor esta se asusto como lo habría hecho un alumno que se enfrentara a esa mirada.

Tanto la asusto que se fue a atender a otra persona pero lo siguió mirando de forma desconfiada. El tema era que tanto esa chica joven como la señora pensaban que él era algún tipo de pervertido que estarían haciendo algo malo, la verdad es que no sabían exactamente que pero de todas formas no les inspiraba confianza, cosa que en el mundo mágico le pasaba seguido, y por eso lo estaban vigilando.

La empleada dejo de mirar cuando una compañera de trabajo fuera a donde estaba él con una nena que le seguía los pasos.

La señorita le dijo a Severus cuantas prendas había elegido su hermana a lo que él un poco inseguro le preguntó "¿Usted cree que son suficientes?" a lo que la señorita con una sonrisa como queriendo darle seguridad le respondió "Por el momento si, por unos años le van a servir, creo" Severus asintió y después de ir a pagar, agradeciendo que el cambio fuera tan favorable para los galeones.

Una vez pagado agarro las bolsas con una mano, la mano de su hermanita con la otra y salieron.

"¿Donde esta Gary?" preguntó ya recuperada de la vergüenza y queriendo saber que estaría haciendo su hermano.

"Lo deje ir a ver guitarras" la pregunta al principio le había parecido rara pero después recordó lo mortificada que había estado antes de salir y seguro por eso no habría estado prestando atención a la charla que Severus había tenido con Gary.

Por suerte el lugar de música estaba tan cerca que mucho más que eso no pudieron decir pero lo que vio hizo que el mayor de los Snape girara los ojos. Gary estaba tratando de convencer a un empleado que le dejara probar una guitarra eléctrica pero este se negaba y se puso un poco tenso al notar la cara de enojo de Severus que sin decir nada se puso al lado de Gary y con su voz tranquila, esa tan famosa en él que los chicos conocían como la que usaba cuando los estaba por retar dijo.

"No podes llevar esa guitarra al colegio" mirando al empleado dijo "¿Podría mostrarnos las guitarras criollas más baratas que tenga?" Gary se ofendió un poco pero se callo al ver la mirada de su hermano, una mirada que dejaba en claro que si se quejaba no iba a tener guitarra alguna.

Mostro una que a ninguno de los tres les gusto, fue la segunda que mostrara la que le gusto por lo menos a Severus y cuando preguntara el precio empezó a calcular si tenia algún pedido de San Mungo que pudiera servir para pagar eso y al parecer había uno de pociones sencillas que podría llegar a cubrir el costo de la guitarra pero en ese momento no tenia plata para eso. Por eso solo agradeció y con un poco de fuerza logro arrastrar a su hermano a la casa donde le dijo a Lorry que fuera a guardar lo que habían comprado.

Ella fue corriendo las escaleras y cuando termino de subir vio a la puerta del cuarto que rara vez se abría el cuarto al que ella nunca había entrado, que solo habría entrado Gary pero estaba segura que no habría podido ver mucho del cuarto debido a que las únicas veces que entrara eran cuando lo iban a retar encerándolo en un baño y con la felicidad de salir lo habría hecho corriendo.

Si ese cuarto no tenia nada de malo podría ser lo que ella necesitaba para por fin tener un cuarto para ella sola.

"_Porque esto me tiene harta" _pensó mientras entraba al cuarto y atravesaba la cortina para ir a su parte del cuarto habiendo tenido de esquivar los zapatos y otras cosas de su hermano.

Primero hablaría con Gary y después entre los dos encararían al padre de ellos, padre que no le gustaba que le dijeran papá pero que Lorry seguiría llamando así porque él era la persona que los cuidaba, protegía, alimentaba y hasta retaba y eso era lo que a ella le habían enseñado era lo que hacía un padre y al irse Chris había perdido el titulo de papá Chris para ser en la mente de ella solo Chris, el hermano traidor.

**Espero les guste, quiero saber que opinan así que hagan click en Review y digan que piensan de este fic con el que me estoy esforzando mucho.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL****: Esta es la continuación de los hermanos Snape, lo que va entren mi fic y el que supuestamente escribiría Shirubana. En el peor de los casos rapto su fic y lo escribo yo pero como dije antes en ese los hermanos no tiene el protagonismo que tienen acá.**

**Otra cosa gracias por no comentar lo del "Capito 1" fue un error de imprenta que deje porque queda gracioso.**

**Capitulo 2**

Después de guardar su ropa nueva Lorry decidió que lo mejor sería leer un poco, después de un día como el que ella había tenido lo único que quería era acostarse en su cama y leer algún libro de los que Severus le había comprado, eran de segunda mano pero eso no los hacía menos buenos.

Estuvo leyendo hasta que una música le interrumpiera, era rock y venia del lado del cuarto que pertenecía a su hermano, hermano que de seguir molestando ella iba a hacer que se tragara su propia radio.

Fue con ese pensamiento que ella tomo una gran cantidad de aire para decirle con un tierno grito.

"GARY APAGA LA RADIO QUIERO LEER" Sabía que eso solo empezaría una pelea pero ella estaba más que dispuesta a llevarla a cabo si podía conseguir que el idiota de su hermano apagara la radio.

"LEE, NO ME MOLESTES QUE ESTOY ESCUCHANDO RADIO EN MI PARTE DEL CUARTO" le respondió también a los gritos.

"PERO ME ESTA MOLESTANDO" Lorry ya se estaba hartando de esa discusión, se paro, movió la cortina que separaba las mitades del cuarto con un movimiento brusco y fue a donde estaba el equipito de música de su hermano y lo apago, cosa que enojo más a Gary quién la fue a prender pero su hermana trato de evitar que pasara, si iba a empezar lo que había planeado esa era una buena forma. Lo primero que tenia que hacer era calmarse y después que lo logro dijo cuando su hermano estuviera por empezar a tratar de alejarla del aparato.

"Si tuvieras tu propio cuarto ya no te molestaría pidiéndote que bajes la música" eso pareció llamar la atención de su hermano que se alejo de ella unos pasos como pensando lo que esta estaba diciendo.

"Pero no hay otro cuarto al que yo pueda ir" pareciera que ella era la única que consideraba el cuarto cerca de las escaleras como un cuarto habitable y eso un poco la hartaba.

"El cuarto al lado de las escaleras, si papá se va ese vos podes quedarte con el cuarto que tiene ahora"

Al parecer por la cara de Gary la idea le gusto y con gran decisión, una digna de cualquier Gryffindor agarro la mano de su hermana y la empezó a arrastrar bajando las escaleras hasta llegar delante de la puerta que daba al sótano donde estaba Severus trabajando.

Fue Lorraine la que abriera la puerta y la primera en bajar pero fue Gerard el que hablara del tema primero a pena llegara al final de las escaleras y estuvieran en el sauna que llegaba a ser el laboratorio cuando el experto estaba trabajando con dos calderos, (las pocas veces que trabajaba con tres era como para no entrar, los chicos no entendían como él podía soportar el calor.)

"Papá quiero un cuarto para mi" dijo el Hufflepuff con mucha decisión a lo que sin mirarle el mayor de la casa respondió.

"Esta bien, pásame as patas de araña" notándose la legua la poca atención que le estaba prestando a los chicos, cosa que los ofendió de sobremanera.

"PAPÁ, queremos nuestros propios cuartos" empezó gritando Lorry logrando que Severus dejara lo que estaba haciendo para verla un poco enojado y decirle.

"No hay nada que me gustaría más que darte tu propio cuarto pero ¿de donde lo voy a sacar?" esperando que no pensaran que uno de ellos se pudiera quedar con el cuarto de los padres, cuarto que hacía años que no se abría, desde que Gary no fuera mandado ahí como penitencia para ser más precisos.

"Vos podes ir al cuarto que no se usa y Gary puede pasarse al cuarto en el que estas ahora" explico Lorry mientras Severus ponía las patas de araña en uno de los calderos, era por su amplio conocimiento en la materia que podía hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo. Aun así después de ponerlas se quedo con el frasco en la mano paralizado de la sorpresa unos segundos antes de preguntar.

"¿Vos queres que yo me vaya al cuarto de papá y mamá? No puedo y no lo voy a hacer" ese cuarto le daba malos recuerdos además que la idea de dormir en la misma cama que había dormido Tobías en serio le daba más asco del que quisiera reconocer y ni pensar que en esa misma cama sus padres…. Mejor no pensar en eso, por el bien mental de Severus mejor no pensarlo _"o voy a quemar la maldita cama"_ pensó con un poco de asco.

"Ellos ya no están y el cuarto hace años que nadie lo usa para dormir" opino Gary que había visto la cara de Severus y había temido terminar sin cuarto para él y tener que seguir soportando a su hermanita.

"Salgan de acá, vayan a hacer algo y no molesten, especialmente vos Gerard si queres tener tu guitarra en algún momento de este año" Gary se callo cuando lo llamara por su nombre, cosa que no era común porque siempre le llamaban Gary.

"¿Qué tiene de especial ese cuarto que no te animas a dormir en el?" preguntó el menor de los varones Snape haciendo que Lorry lo mirara intrigada a Severus y este se pasara la mano por el pelo, pelo que se estaba poniendo cada vez más grasiento por el contacto con las pociones.

"Puede que para ustedes no signifique nada pero para mi ese cuarto sigue siendo de papá y mamá y no me animo a dormir en la misma cama que una vez ellos usaron" dicho eso volvió a ocuparse de los calderos que tenían pociones que se estaban por arruinar, al hacer eso esperaba estar dando por cerrado el tema pero los chicos no podían estar menos de acuerdo.

"Papá por favor, no quiero seguir compartiendo el cuarto con este, soy una dama y esta mal" en cualquier otro momento Gary había dudado de que su hermana fuera una dama pero en ese momento no le convenía.

Por su parte Severus se dio cuenta de que la pelea y sabiendo que no se iban a dejar de molestar si no cedía y cuanto necesitaba la plata por lo que había gastado ese día y no quería pensar en cuanto faltaría para que la heladera se vaciara.

"Esta bien pero si no se van no solo no voy a irme del cuarto en el que estoy tan cómodo sino que voy a dejar de trabajar por lo que la guitarra solo la vas a ver en tus sueños, ¿Entendes Gerard?" al ser llamado por su nombre por segunda vez ya estaba claro que de no irse de ese lugar, no lo harían vivos.

Severus estuvo trabajando hasta casi la hora de la cena y algo cansado subió las escaleras. Mientras que estaba subiendo escucho ruidos que venían del cuarto de sus padres y decidido entro para ver que estaban haciendo y los encontró con bolsas de basura guardando, él guardaba las de Tobías y ella las de Eileen. Hacían eso porque no consideraban que esa ropa sirviera para algo más que la basura.

"¿Por qué no me esperaron?" preguntó mientras agarraba una bolsa e iba a revisar debajo de la cama para sacar las botellas que estaba seguro que habría ahí y para evitar que Gary las pudiera sacar.

Claro que el chico fue al baño y revisando volvió con tres botellas de distintas bebidas alcohólicas, cosa que hizo que Severus fuera rápidamente, se las sacara y con ganas las tirara en la bolsa.

"No vas a tocar nada de este cuarto en especial estas botellas" enojado pero Gary no se inmuto porque no lo llamo Gerard que era lo que hacía cuando estaba realmente enojado.

Después de sacar las cosas del cuarto de los papás Lorry fue corriendo al cuarto que estaba compartiendo con su hermano y empezó a sacar las cosas tirándolas en una de las camas para enojo de Severus que le retaba por que la estaba arrugando.

Estuvieron arreglando sus cuartos hasta la hora de la cena, dejando los cambios de decoración para el día siguiente. El único cambio hecho fue que Lorry sacara la cortina que estaba en la mitad de cuarto para sentirse dueña de todo el lugar.

Por su parte Severus y para evitar esa noche dormir en esa cama se paso toda la noche trabajando en su laboratorio y cuando terminara se quedo dormido en el sillón.

A la mañana siguiente fue despertado por una enojada Lorraine que tenia las manos en la cadera como se esperaría de una madre que descubrió a su hijo portándose mal.

"¿Hace cuanto que estas durmiendo, papá?" preguntó la chica con aire de reproche a lo que él miro su reloj y respondió tratando de contener las ganas de bostezar.

"Hace más o menos unas tres horas, pero termine el trabajo" termino diciendo con algo de orgullo ignorando el enojo de su hermanita.

"Anda a dormir que yo hago el desayuno" ella aprovechaba que estaba cansado para darle ese tipo de ordenes que generalmente lo enojarían pero por el cansancio solo se sentó y se quejo.

"Yo lo puedo hacer, solo tengo que hacerme un café para mi y listo" empezando a pararse pero Lorry le agarro la mano de forma firma.

"Por favor papi, no quiero que te enfermes por trabajar de más" eso si consiguió convencerlo peo no se fue a su cuarto sin antes darle un consejo.

"No hagas nada demasiado complicado y ni si te ocurra llevarme el desayuno a la cama" dicho eso se fue dejando a una sonriente chica que fue a la cocina para hacer un desayuno para su papá, como el que le habría hecho para el día del padre alguna vez y después se comería un cereal con leche ella.

No le hizo caso y se lo llevo a la habitación, cosa que hizo que el profesor de pociones se quejara pero al final se lo termino comiendo, _"Cuando actúa así pareciera que ella es mi madre" _pensó un poco divertido mientras que su hermanita se iba de la habitación con la bandeja.

**Tarde pero volví, espero sepan perdonar pero no es fácil escribir cuando se esta pensando en que voy a ver a Les Luthiers al estreno a la ciudad de Rosario, espero que después que eso pase, para el mes que viene me recupere y escriba como cuando hice los hermanos Snape.**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Tengo planes de hacer aparecer una carta de Chris en este fic y cuando termine este fic corto puede que haga una versión siguiendo a Severus en lo que pasa en los libros, es solo una idea por ahora.**

**Capitulo 3**

Cuando Severus se despertó de nuevo fue que noto que se había quedado dormido con la ropa que había estado usando el día anterior y que esta estaba más que arrugada.

Suspirando se levanto de la cama y se fue a cambiar y fue cuando estaba haciendo eso que de golpe se acordó de las pociones que había estado haciendo toda la noche y con el jean, la remera y la camisa, sin ponerse zapatos de ningún tipo se fue corriendo al laboratorio para encontrar que los calderos estaban vacios y fue corriendo al living donde sus hermanos estaban volviendo por los polvos flu.

Lorraine lo miro sabiendo lo enojado que estaba, no era la primera vez que ella había hecho eso. Ir a San Mungo a entregar pociones que su hermano por quedarse dormido fue incapaz de hacer y como las veces anteriores al llegar había sido recibida por un furioso Severus.

"Tienen cinco segundos para explicar porque hicieron lo que hicieron, en especial vos Gerard que se supone tenes que evitar que tu hermana haga estas cosas, no ayudarla a hacerlas." Fue el haber crecido con él lo que hizo que a pesar de tener una mirada asesina los dos chicos lo siguieran viendo con suma tranquilidad.

"Por favor Severus, cuando Lorry hizo el desayuno ella me dijo lo vacía que estaba la heladera y me convenció de que teníamos que ir a San Mungo para dejar las pociones" hablaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, otra vez pareciendo que el menor en la casa era él y no los chicos que lo estaban mirando. La mención del nombre en lugar del clásico Sev era para demostrar que estaba hablando en serio.

"Te queremos ayudar papá" Lorry lo dijo de una forma tan tierna que en serio se le complico a Severus quedarse enojado, por eso solo suspiro, miro al piso, después al techo antes de hablar diciendo.

"Ustedes no tienen que preocuparse de ese tipo de cosas, de eso me encargo yo, siempre lo hice y hasta que no se hayan graduado de Hogwarts no los van a tener que hacer ustedes, en si aunque se hayan graduado no les voy a permitir que me cuiden" lo último lo dijo porque no quería depender de nadie pero lo que consiguió fue que los dos chicos fueran a darle un fuerte abrazo de oso.

"No quiero que te enfermes por trabajar demasiado" dijo una preocupada Lorry a un sorprendido Severus. Que su hermanita lo abrazara era algo bastante común pero no que lo hiciera Gary quien ya se creía grande para ese tipo de cosas.

"Eso, nos vas a tener que soportar por una buena cantidad de años más" acoto un sonriente Gary sonriéndole a su hermano quien ya cansado de tanta demostración de amor se alejo de los dos chicos.

"Gracias por hacer eso pero ahora tengo que ir al laboratorio a limpiar las cosas para cuando tenga que volver a hacer pociones" dijo más con ganas de irse que con ganas de ir a limpiar. Era que cuando sus hermanos se ponían así de cariñosos les recordaban a Chris y eso le dolía más de lo que quisiera admitir.

"Yo ya limpie todo" dijo Lorry mientras Severus se estaba yendo haciendo que diera una brusca vuelta de 360º cosa que hizo que Gary se riera por lo exagerada de su reacción.

"¿Limpiaste todos los calderos, guardaste todos los frascos?" dijo con la mínima esperanza de que la chica se hubiera olvidado algo pero como el ir al hospital mágico para dejar las pociones ya hechas, el limpiar el laboratorio no era algo que fuera novata en hacer.

"Le pedí ayuda a Gary pero este no quiso" dijo ella mirando a su hermano algo ofendida y este no tardo en defenderse.

"¿Y encontrarme con las cosas asquerosas que tenes ahí abajo, como las babosas? Antes me corto una mano" dicho eso se fue a su cuarto "Me voy a nadar al lago" dijo mientras subías las escaleras con esa recién adquirida manía de informar las cosas mas que de pedir permiso, cosa que hartaba a Severus a más no poder.

"No podes ir solo" le grito Severus pero Gary ya lo estaba ignorando, eso enojo mucho a Severus quien empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras pero fue parado cuando Lorry le agarrara la mano.

"Déjalo que se vaya así podemos hacer algo los dos solos" dijo Lorry mirándolo con los ojos como perrito lastimado, haciendo que Severus suspirara no sabiendo que hacer con ella.

"¿Qué queres hacer?" pensando con fuerza lo que podrían hacer los dos juntos y mucho no se le ocurría.

"Podemos cocinar algo papi, esa torta que haces para los cumpleaños." Esa era la torta favorita de todos los que la habían probado que hasta el momento no eran muchas personas y Severus estaba feliz de que así fuera.

La verdad era que no le gustaba que los chicos se metieran en la cocina y menos que cocinaran, pero como en ese momento iba a hacer una excepción.

Cuando Gary salió de la casa ya estaba Lorry con el delantal y buscando los ingredientes con Severus quien no estaba usando ningún tipo de delantal porque solo tenían uno y lo estaba usando ella, cosa que hizo que se riera un poco y por suerte ninguno de los dos lo vio.

De haber pasado seguramente Severus había tratado de maldecirlo con el hechizo que lo dejaría colgando por los pies mientras su hermana se reiría de él.

Pero como ya se dijo eso no paso, lo que si paso fue que pudieron terminar la masa de chocolate, ponerla en el horno limpiando las cosas que habían usado y después jugando una partida rápida de ajedrez mientras esperaban.

Cuando la torta estuvo hecha, la sacaron del horno y Severus la partió por la mitad dejando que Lorry pusiera la crema chantillí y las frutillas dentro para después volver él a juntar las dos mitades y derretir a baño María un poco de chocolate que iban a usar como cobertura.

Una vez que termino y con la ayuda de su hermanita pusieron unas frutillas como decoración y esperaron y se lavaron las manos.

"Creo que deberíamos esperar a que venga tu hermano" dijo Severus pensativo pero al ver la carita de Lorry supo que la chica no estaba para nada de acuerdo.

"Él se fue a nadar, es su culpa que se lo pierda" dijo decidida a lo que Severus sonrió levemente antes de decir

"¿No estarás pensando que te vas a comer todo esto?" dijo señalando la torta con la mano abierta.

"Vos también vas a comer" aclaro ella con total seguridad, sabía que su papá no era fanático de los dulces pero esperaba que esa fuera una de las veces que hiciera una excepción, solo por ella.

Severus estaba por decirle que no pero fue su carita lo que lo logro convencer de comer un poco y lo fue vigilando para que en serio se lo comiera y no tratara de hacer desaparecer la torta con magia, cosa que nunca había hecho pero que la imaginación de la chica le dijo que era algo posible.

A los pocos bocados de torta Gary apareció queriendo un poco, lo iba fritando mientras iba a la mesa con el pelo mojado y la toalla en la mano. Mientras que la colgaba en la silla, Severus fue a prepararle un vaso de chocolate como el de Lorry pero a diferencia del de ella uso magia para calentar la bebida. Eso provoco un poco de burlas por parte del mayor de los chicos diciendo que eso hacía a su chocolate especial pero una mirada de advertencia de Severus y un pedazo de torta hicieron que el chico se callara.

Gary miro el plato y después a su hermano pensativo, había algo que no estaba bien, algo que se suponía tenía que pasar antes de comer la torta, algo que no había pasado y que le estaba sacando parte de la diversión de comer ese postre en especifico.

"No hiciste la pregunta" declaro enojado el Hufflepuff mirando a su hermano quien no se inmuto a lo dicho "Si no haces el juego esto más que la torta muggle es solo una torta muy decorada."

Como respuesta Severus miro el techo tratando de juntar paciencia y con la voz que usaba cuando un alumno se portaba mal respondió

"Habríamos hecho el juego de haber estado todos cuando se sirvió la torta pero como vos no estabas decidí que lo mejor era que esta vez no lo hiciéramos" la respuesta no le gusto a ninguno de los do chicos.

"¿Y si él viniera, harías el juego?" preguntó Lorry más por molestar que por molestar que por otra cosa.

"En caso de que eso pasara veríamos" descartando el tema o eso era lo que el esperaba.

El juego que los chicos querían hacer era un que ellos habían inventado el día que hicieran la torta por primera vez, el juego consistía en ir preguntando antes de dar la torta si se sentían lo suficientemente muggle antes de darles el trozo, otra regla era que para comer eso las personas tenían que estar vestidos como muggles, eso le había costado a Dumbledore pero al final había aceptado, había quedado ridículo pero por el pedazo de torta de Severus él era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Mientras eso pasaba Lorry estuvo pensando en algo que tenía ganas de decirle pero que no se animaba a decirle, era algo complicado y estaba segura de que su papá iba a pegar el grito en el cielo, eso o matar a la otra persona que estaba involucrada.

"¿Te pasa algo?" preguntó preocupado Severus mientras tomaba de su tasa.

"No, pensaba en que libro iba a leer antes de dormir hoy" mintió ella porque no había forma de que ella le contara a su papa lo que le molestaba delante de su hermano.

**Perdonen el retraso, lo que Lorry hablara a solas con Sev y los chicos iran a comprar las cosas en el siguiente capitulo.**

**¿Qué opinan de que todos los Weasley menos Ron y Ginny sepan que Gary y Lorry son los hermanos de Severus? Opinen o les mande un "Agua va" y según me contaron en historia de secundaria es una de las cosas más asqurosas del mundo.**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

Severus sabía que algo le pasaba a Lorry, qué era no lo sabía pero estaba más seguro de que había algo que la estaba molestando, algo nuevo. Para ser precisos la chica había empezado a actuar raro desde la hora del té, era un misterio un misterio que lo estaba hartando más de lo que cualquier inútil hubiera logrado en su vida y eso era decir mucho. Sabía que la razón atrás del hecho de que el no pudiera adivinar que era lo que le pasaba a la pequeña Ravenclaw era la falta de atención de su parte hacia los chicos fue en ese momento cuando sintió que otra idea le golpeaba como bate de bateador ¿Y si Gary también le estaba ocultando algo que le molestaba o tuviera algún problema que no supiera como solucionar? En ese caso ¿Iría a él a pedirle ayuda?

Claro que estar pensando en como estaba ignorando a sus hermanos mientras estaba con la cabeza delante de un caldero con una burbujeante poción no era lo más inteligente.

"_Y pensar que hay gente que te considera algún tipo de genio" _eso era verdad, en su tiempo libre en el colegio suele escribir a algunas revistas de pociones dando su opinión sobre algunos artículos que aparecieran en ellos y hasta una vez hicieron un articulo sobre él cuando fuera a una convención hacia ya unos pocos años. No estaba acostumbrado a ir pero cuando lo hacía era tratado con mucho más respeto que en cualquier otro lugar, eso sin contar San Mungo donde muchos sanadores lo respetan.

Cuando termino de embotellar la poción suspiro levemente y subió al living donde grito diciendo que iba a San Mungo para dejar la poción que acababa de hacer. En serio necesitaban tener una lechuza, podría ser que si les sobraba un poco de plata cuando compraran los útiles, cosa que en serio dudaba iba a poder comprar una lechuza o algún otro animal alado que pueda mandar correo y pociones a San Mungo por él.

Como primer paso en su plan `voy a ser un mejor hermano´ fue ayudar a los chicos con su tarea, eso les pareció un poco raro a los dos pero ninguno de los dos se negó, en especial Gary quien de alguna forma estaba cerca de adivinar que era lo que su hermano estaba tratando de hacer, podría no ser que él ni fuera no fuera tan serio como Severus pero él era muy bueno para leer a su hermano, casi tan bueno como habría sido Chris.

Tan decidido estaba en pasar tiempo con los dos que hizo que Lorry los acompañara a comprar la guitarra para que no se quedara sola en casa. Claro que la chica se quejo pero esas quejas fueron ignoradas por Severus.

"Así me podes contar que te molesta" dijo mientras esperaban el colectivo para ir.

"Papá tenemos que comprar una lechuza" dijo en voz algo baja cuando el colectivo se acerco a la parada en la que estaban esperando.

Severus bajo un poco los hombros abatido "Lorry no podemos comprar eso porque son muy caras" dijo mientras subían, él había pensado que iba a necesitar una pero en ese momento no estaba seguro de poder comprar una. La verdad es que en ese momento estaba dudando de poder pagar por los útiles que ellos iban a necesitar, eso ni hablar de algunos ingredientes que le pudieran servir y que el colegio no le podía dar, muchas de las cuales se vendían en el callejón Knockturn, lugar donde no dejaría entrar a los chicos ni aunque le ofrecieran todo el oro de Gringgots. Suerte que tenia a los Weasley para que los entretuvieran mientras que el podía ir a comprar las cosas que necesitara.

Gary había escuchado a su hermana y se había reído levemente pero Severus no le había estado prestando atención en ese momento tratando de adivinar cual era el problema de su hermana y esperando que no fuera otra cosa femenina, por lo menos no por el momento, con una ya había tenido bastante.

La guitarra que le compro no fue la más barata, sentía que el merecía la mejor pero como la mejor no estaba en su presupuesto tuvo que conformarse con cómprale una de precio intermedio.

Aún así Gary estuvo más que feliz de que le compraran la guitarra, era el único de su grupo de amigos que no tenía ningún tipo de instrumento musical y eso complicaba el sueño de tener una banda de música.

Fue durante el viaje de vuelta a la casa que Gary no pudo soportar más esa cosa ridícula que estaba pasando entre su hermana y su papá. Lo había notado hacia rato pero al principio le había parecido divertido y por eso se lo había mantenido callado pero en ese momento decidió que era mejor darle un final.

Cuando bajaron dijo con voz tranquila "Cuando Severus compre la lechuza vas a poder escribirle al chico que te gusta" eso provoco dos reacciones en simultaneo. Por un lado Lorry se puso más colorada que un tomate y Severus se quedo paralizado unos segundos antes de enfrentar a su hermanita y con una de sus voces más asesinas preguntara.

"¿De quién esta hablando, Lorry?" la chica se asusto un poco a la pregunta para después de unos segundos negar con la cabeza de forma enérgica.

"No sé de quien esta hablando, esta loco, vos sabes que él esta loco" esa respuesta no le gusto para nada a Severus pero por el momento decidió dejarla pasar, ya ella haría o dría algo que le indicaría de quien gustaba, también iba a tener que vigilarla más en el colegio. Lorry solo estaba con un chico y la verdad es que preferiría evitar pensar que su hermana gustaba de ese chico lo más posible.

El tiempo paso y llego el día en el que iban a comprar las cosas para Hogwarts, esa noche Severus había estado trabajando toda la noche le que significo que otra vez se volvió a dormir en el sillón, otra vez Lorry lo volvió a retar por eso y otra vez fue mandado a su cuarto mientras que los menores de la casa hacían el desayuno.

"_Hasta cuando tratas de ser responsable terminas quedando como si fueras el menor en lugar del mayor" _pensó un poco enojado consigo mismo.

También sabía que era otra parte de la rutina, es decir que mientras que el durmiera su obligada siesta sus hermanitos iban a ir a San Mungo para entregar las pociones ellos, siendo algo que Severus consideraba tonto pero que al parecer nadie de ese hospital ni siquiera la que fuera la jefa de él consideraría algo tonto y esa sanadora era una con la que Severus había discutido muchas veces con cosas que tenían que ver con como cuidaba a los chicos. La señora era una verdadera metida, casi tanto como Minerva pero más molesta.

Mientras estaba durmiendo sintió que golpeaban su ventana y de mala gana se paro para dejar a la lechuza entrar. Era de una especie que no estaba acostumbrado a ver y eso que era líder de Slytherin y algunos de los chicos de esa casa suelen tener unas lechuzas increíbles como forma demostrar la cantidad de plata que tienen.

La lechuza tenía una hoja muggle y un bolsito que al parecer estaba lleno.

Severus saco el bolsito de la pata del animal y vio que estaba lleno con más o menos cuarenta galeones y el papel tenia escrito con la reconocible letra de Chris.

**Usa esto para los útiles de los chicos, debe alcanzarte para todo lo que puedan necesitar.**

**CS.**

En el momento en el que saco el papel la lechuza se fue volando y por eso no pudo responderle que se fuera a la recalcada mierda como tenia ganas, solo lo pudo pensar.

De mala gana guardo los galeones en su túnica, la que iba a usar ese día, esa sería la plata que le daría a Arthur Weasley cuando le pudiera que acompañara a los chicos a comprar las cosas.

Iba a mantener esa carta en secreto a los chicos, no era bueno para ellos y la verdad era que de alguna forma prefería que no lo supieran así no tratarían de evitar que el hablara mal de su hermano si a él se le diera la gana. Lo había estado evitando pero no podía garantizar seguir así hasta que él volviera, cosa que estaba seguro que iba a pasar, por un pensamiento de que los Gryffindor siempre vuelven, solo que esperan a que su aparición fuera considerable como heroica.

La plata que le dieron a los chicos no iba ser suficiente para comprar todas las cosas que los chicos podrían necesitar pero estaba seguro que la que le había mandado Chris iba a ser suficiente como para comprar todo lo que dejaría la plata se San Mungo para comprar los ingredientes que podrían llegar a necesitar para experimentar, los que los alumnos de séptimo año generalmente usan para sus clases y por ende no los podría usar él con la tranquilidad que le gustaría.

Ir al callejón Dyagon no era algo que le encantara, la verdad era algo que evitaba pero una vez ahí los dos chicos lo arrastraron hasta donde vendían mascotas mágicas para que comprara una lechuza. A los pocos minutos descubrieron que esos animales estaban del todo fuera del presupuesto, cosa que Severus ya había sospechado pero que los precios habían ayudado a confirmar. La única opción era un cuervo pero la señora que atendía les dijo que esos animales elegían a sus dueños casi como las varitas lo hacen, era por eso que era tan raro que un hechicero o una bruja tuvieran uno de esos animales.

Pero Severus ya sabía que él era una persona con poca suerte y eso le fue confirmado cuando y mientras miraba los cuervos que movían las jaulas queriendo salir uno le llamo especialmente la atención, fue raro era como si algo lo llamara y cuando estuvo delante de la jaula mirando al animal que estaba increíblemente tranquilo la señora dijo.

"Creo que ese cuervo es el que iría con su personalidad, es muy joven pero con el tiempo aprenderá a seguir ordenes y aprenderá a decir algunas palabras, eso es considerado molesto por muchas personas pero a mi parecer es útil" a Severus solo le importaba una cosa.

"¿Sirve para enviar cosas como pociones?" si no servía para eso no le iba a ser de ninguna utilidad.

"Un cuervo es bastante más fuerte que una lechuza, señor" dijo la empleada que en serio tenia ganas de deshacerse de uno de los ruidosos cuervos.

"En ese caso me lo llevo" los chicos se alegraron de la compra y empezaron a pensar en los usos que le podrían dar dado a que sabían que Severus no era una persona que tuviera el habito de escribir muchas cartas, nunca lo habrían visto escribir mucho ni siquiera en Hogwarts donde tenia lechuzas a su disposición.

De ahí fueron a Flourish y Blotts donde se encontraron con Arthur Weasley que estaba con todos los chicos que estaban en edad de ir a Hogwarts, Es decir los gemelos, Percy Bill y Charlie.

"¿Podrías acompañarlos a comprar las cosas que faltan, acá tenes la plata Weasley?" dijo dándole la bolsita que Chris le habría mandado cosa que hizo que Arthur lo mirara un poco raro "Una ayuda económica de Dumbledore" Arthur no dijo nada, era sabido que el director parecía querer llevarse bien con el profesor de pociones, podría ser por no retar como se debía a las personas que le hicieron la vida imposible cuando iba al colegio.

Con los chicos bien vigilados se fue al callejón Knockturn donde fue directamente a la tienda donde vendían ingredientes ignorando a las personas que le hablaban, estaba apurado y no tenía tiempo para esas personas.

Sabía exactamente cuanta plata llevaba encima y como le servía poco para las cosas que él pudiera querer comprar.

Estuvo pensando hasta que sintió que alguien se le acercaba por atrás y gracias a años espiando, Severus se pudo percatar de que alguien se estaba acercando y por eso se dio vuelta para ver a un feliz Lucius que lo estaba mirando y que cuando Severus se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando le dio un fuerte abrazo.

"¿Cuantas cosas que no podes comprar estuviste mirando antes de que yo llegara?" preguntó sin dejar de abrazarlo. En serio esas actitudes de Lucius lo desconcertaban, supuestamente no era algo que un Malfoy fuera capaz de hacer, de ser otra persona estaría pensando que Lucius estaba tratando de actuar de alguna forma cariñosa pero eso no podía ser con Lucius y por eso no se lo iba a creer.

"Estuve viendo algunas cosas pero no tenes que comprarme cosas, no actúes como si fuéramos más que amigos que eso no te queda bien, eso y podrías dejar de abrazarme, que el majestuoso Lucius Malfoy este abrazando hace tanto rato al vampiro de las mazmorras de Hogwarts queda raro, aun acá" al escuchar eso Malfoy se separo de Severus solo para decirle con un tono serio.

"Yo no creo que deberías repetir las cosas que tus alumnos dicen de vos, no es bueno para tu autoestima" fue en eso cuando noto la jaula que Severus había apoyado en el suelo cuando el rubio lo abrazara "¿Un cuervo Severus? Pensé que no te ibas a comprar ningún animal" miraba la jaula sorprendido, no conocía a nadie que prefiriera eso, su abuelo había tenido uno pero se murió de tristeza cuando su abuelo muriera.

"Sabes que además de tratar de enseñar a inútiles el hermoso arte de hacer pociones vendo algunas a San Mungo y por eso este animal me será útil" mirando al cuervo con poco afecto, nunca había tenido una mascota y la verdad era que nunca había esperado poder tener alguna.

"Debe ser por eso que estas tan flaco y tan pálido" sonando preocupado pero Severus no creía que fuera genuino.

"No todos tenemos elfos que nos cocinan" dijo un poco enojado recordando que fue gracias a que Malfoy enviara a sus elfos que todos sus líos con el ministerio habrían empezado, líos que arruinarían su vida y complicarían las de sus hermanos, incluyendo a Chris.

"¿Nunca me vas a perdonar por eso no?" sonando desilusionado mientras el muy traidor con un 'accio lista de ingredientes' consiguió la lista de cosas que Severus había querido comprar y fue a pedirlas con un maestro de pociones que lo seguía amenazándolo para que no comprar las cosas.

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi amigo, ahora si no te importa me tengo que ir a trabajar" lo vuelve a abrazar y le dice "Trata de cuidarte sos mi único amigo y no tengo por que perderte" dicho le dio los ingredientes que estaban en una bolsa grande de papel y se fue.

A Severus le parecía rara la forma en la que Lucius actuaba con él, especialmente cuando estaban solos pero en ese momento tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Como ir a buscar a los chicos.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Severus mando a los chicos a guardar las cosas mientras que el dejaba al cuervo en la mesa del living e iba a guardar los ingredientes a su laboratorio y cuando volvió a subir sus dos hermanos estaban viendo al cuervo que pareciera los estaba estudiando con el mismo interés.

"Tenes que ponerle un nombre papá" dijo Lorry que no podía esperar a poder escribirle una carta a Fred.

"Se llamara Felix, como Felix Felicis" los dos chicos se le quedaron mirando a lo que dijo "La suerte liquida" Gary se rio.

"Era obvio que ibas a elegir el nombre de una poción y lo más ridículo que es parece gustarle" viendo al cuervo que parecía feliz con su nombre.

Espero unos segundos antes de volver a hablar "Me voy que quiero tocar un poco en mi guitarra" dicho eso se fue a su cuarto.

A los pocos minutos de que se fuera Lorry mientras miraba a cuervo preguntó tímidamente "¿Te puedo decir algo sin que te enojes?"

Severus odiaba esas preguntas pero solo se animo a decir "Depende de lo que me digas pero dudo que vos me puedas decir algo que me enoje"

"Me gusta Fred Weasley"

**Bueno la respuesta de Severus a esto lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo, perdonen si me tardo.**

**Y en serio opinen que eso no mata a nadie, yo los puedo matar si no lo hacen.**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

"Me gusta Fred Weasley"

Esas fueron las palabras de Lorry, las que no esperaba escuchar. Era una sorpresa enorme para él, era admitir que su hermanita estaba creciendo y que era atractiva para los chicos de su edad como era ese Wesley que para colmo era un bromista el tipo de personas que Severus siempre odio desde el fatídico día que conociera a James Potter y a Sirius Black.

"¿Dijiste que te gusta Fred Wesley?" preguntó con la ilusa esperanza de haber escuchado mal.

Como repuesta la chica solo asintió cosa que enojo bastante a su hermano, era por su odio casi patológico a los bromistas, aunque una parte de él le dijera que los Wesley no podían nunca ser puestos en la misma categoría que los merodeadores, los segundos siempre habían sido crueles con el tipo de bromas mientras que los gemelos no podían ser catalogados de otra forma más que molestos y hasta un poco graciosos si uno no era el que recibía la broma.

Unos segundos de silencio y noto como su hermanita lo estaba mirando como si estuviera esperando que empezara a gritar y como si esa idea la asustara.

"No estoy enojado, solo sorprendido" dijo tratando de hacerla sentir mejor aunque mucho no funcionara, de ser una alumna hubiera ya empezado a hablarle de una forma fría diciéndole lo idiota que era la persona de la que gustaba y como eso la hacía una idiota a ella pero eso no podía hacerlo con su hermana, no podía ni quería.

"No sé qué hacer, no sé si él gusta de mi" dijo ella mirando el piso y Severus se vio en una situación en la que muchas veces había deseado no verse, dándole un consejo sobre noviazgo a su hermanita. Siempre se había imaginado que ese tipo de cosas se encargaría Chris pero al no estar él…

Lo pensó unos segundos ante la atenta mirada de su hermana antes de atreverse a hablar tratando de dar un buen consejo y recordando su propia experiencia "Creo que deberías decirle lo que sentís" ella lo miro primero sorprendida y después enojada.

"Claro, si él me rechaza va a ser mejor para vos, como vos no tenes a nadie esperas que ni Gary o yo tengamos" eso le dolió a Severus, no tanto por lo que dijo sino por ser ella quien lo dijera.

Lorry vio la mirada dolida de su hermano y lo fue a abrazar diciendo "Perdón papi, es que estoy segura de que me va a rechazar" mientras que el hermano le devolvía el abrazo y después de pensarlo unos segundo dijo.

"Lorry vos inteligente, linda y tenes un buen sentido de humor, cosa que obviamente no sacamos del mismo lugar" ella sonrió un poco, cosa que por estar abrazándolo él no se dio cuenta.

La separo de él un poco para poder verle la cara mientras le hablaba y pudo ver la sonrisa de esta.

"No quiero que te pases la vida pensando en lo que pudo haber pasado de haberte animado a decirle lo que sentías o ver como la persona a la que amas se va con otra persona y terminan teniendo un horrendo hijo…" cuando terminara la frase Lorry noto como la mirada de su papá estaba perdida y por eso decidió tratar de traerlo de nuevo a la realidad sacudiendo un poco se brazo y lo hizo hasta que vio como la mirada de este volvía a enfocarse en ella. No era la primera vez que eso pasaba pero en ese momento no tenía tiempo de investigar quién podría haber sido la mala persona que se atreviera a lastimar tanto a su papi.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto claramente preocupada mirándolo directamente a los ojos esperando su respuesta.

Él negó con la cabeza antes de responderle "Está bien, es algo que ahora no importa, solo prométeme que le vas a decir y si te llega a lastimar de alguna forma, cualquier forma yo lo mato, no me importa terminar en Azkaban por eso" ella lo miro con el ceño fruncido por decir semejante burrada.

"No digas eso papá, no quiero que vayas a Azkaban por mí, nunca vuelvas a decir eso" lo decía enojada, la simple idea de que su papá pudiera terminar en ese horrendo lugar la aterrorizaba.

"Perdón Lorry, te prometo no volver a decir eso si vos me prometes que vas a decirle a ese Weasley que es lo que sentís" no podía creer que estuviera alentando una relación entre su hermana y uno de los Wesley pero él quería que ella fuera feliz y si lo que necesitaba era uno de esos dos en su vida él tendría que aprender a soportarlo, ya mucho tendría que hacer ella para soportar el carácter más que podrido que sabe que él posee, especialmente cuando está tratando de mejorar una poción y se encuentra sin ideas.

Lorry no dejaba de mirarlo de forma expectante como si realmente no se hubiera creído que todo iba a estar bien y él notando eso se froto el puente de la nariz y sonando un poco cansado le dijo "Te dije que no te preocupes así que deja esa cara de animal herido" ella primero lo miro un poco ofendida por lo que le dijera pero después lo abrazo con fuerza.

"No importa si salgo con él vos siempre vas a ser lo más importante en mi vida" al escuchar eso Severus no pudo evitar reírse un poco por lo que Lorry lo empujo un poco.

"No sabía que el estar tanto con un Gryffindor te iba a volver tan sentimentalmente cursi habría dicho que si tenía problema con que estés con uno de esos bromistas" bromista lo decía con el mismo tono que habría dicho el apellido de las personas que el odiaba y que por suerte ya no tenía que pronunciar porque no las había visto hacia años.

El decir eso ofendió a su hermana quién lo empujo un poco alejándose de él mientras deshacía el abrazo.

"Sos muy tonto papá" haciéndose la ofendida a lo que este le respondió lo más tranquilo.

"Hay mucha gente que piensa que yo soy un genio" con una sonrisa divertido por el rumbo que había tomado la charla y en especial feliz de que ya no estuvieran hablando más de los Weasley, en especial esos dos que para Severus no eran otra cosa más que talento desperdiciado en idioteces en lugar de usarlo para algo útil.

Minerva podría recordarle de las bromas que él y su hermano, persona de la que no le gustaba hablar en especial después de que este se fuera Merlín sabía dónde sin decirle a nadie, de las bromas que se hacían entre ellos y de las que les habrían hecho a los merodeadores, claro que estas eran mucho menos frecuentes que las que ellos recibían por parte de ellos pero aun así las había.

"Esas personas están locas, como el abuelo" cuando ella decía abuelo no se estaba refiriendo de una forma rara a Tobías, se estaba refiriendo a Albus Dumbledore quién habría pedido a los chicos que lo llamaran así para odio de Severus.

"Serán personas locas pero esas personas locas me dieron los premios mejorar pociones" lo decía con gran orgullo de sus logros, era la única cosa de la que él pensaba podría estar orgulloso.

"Ya sé pa, yo soy la mejor de mi clase y no te lo recuerdo tanto como lo haces vos con tu premios" haciéndose la que estaba harta pero Severus sabía que era mentira, estaba realmente orgullosa de él, solo que le molestaba como tenía esa molesta tendencia a echarse a menos.

Una vez le pregunto a él abuelo por qué hacía eso y este le respondió que en su época del colegio no había tenido muchos amigos que le recordaran lo inteligente que era, que Chris lo hacía pero al irse él no quedo nadie que lo hiciera.

Ella al escuchar eso se propuso ser la que ella sería la que lo hiciera pero en ese momento le dieron ganas de escribirle a su amigo, el que en el futuro esperaba que fuera su novio.

Fue por eso que se fue a donde estaba la jaula con Félix y se fue con la jaula al cuarto.

"Trata de no lastimarlo" grito mientras que ella ya estaba subiendo las escaleras.

Ese fue el comienza de un montón de cartas de la casa de los Snape a la de los Weasley para odio de los hermanos de ella.

Después de eso todo fue tranquilo hasta que llegara el día de ir al colegio y con eso una discusión que siempre tenían.

Severus no podía ir a acompañarlos a King Cross y eso molestaba a Lorry por ser la única persona que ella supiera que pasaba por ese tipo de situación. Claro está que había muchos alumnos con los que no se hablaba pero ella no los estaba tomando en cuenta en su pensamiento y la verdad era que no hubiera sido bueno mencionarlo si su intención era convencer a su papá de que la acompañara ese año, para variar.

"No puedo ir, vos sabes bien porque no puedo" Lorry se cruzó de brazos y Gary que estaba igualmente enojado miro a un costado y dijo.

"Claro, seguro prefiere ir a Hogwarts para charlar tomado té con sus compañeros de trabajo que estar con sus hermanos" le dolía a Severus que su hermano pensara eso de él.

"No tengo tiempo para este tipo de peleas, van a ir King Cross o voy a tener que llamar a Molly para contarle como este año no creen poder ir solos, ella lleva tiempo queriendo encargarse de cuidarlos mientras toman el tren" eso en serio no les gusto. A Gary porque no quedaría bien en frente de sus amigos y Lorry porque no quería quedar como una nenita enfrente del chico que le gustaba y sus hermanos, especialmente el chico que le gustaba.

"Está bien, Sev vamos a ir solos, no tenes porque preocuparte por nosotros que ya somos chicos grandes" poniendo su mejor cara de angelito que no convencía del todo a Severus pero por el momento decidió que lo único que podía hacer era dejarlo pasar.

Severus se aseguró de que no se olvidaran nada, en especial porque él estaría en el colegio y si se olvidaban algo tendría que volver a la casa, cosa que era más que molesta por tener que desatender su trabajo que era más que el de muchos de los profesores por ser el encargado de hacerle las pociones a la enfermera. En serio podían llegar a enfermarse los malcriados.

Estando seguros de que todo estaba bien los dejo ir y en el momento en el que entraran en el andén los dos se separaron. Gary fue con sus amigos y Lorry fue con los Weasley donde la señora Weasley la trato como si fuera una de la familia. A veces Gary hacía chistes de como la señora Weasley podría estar soñando con que se casara con Fred para que ella formara parte de la familia. Eso y tratar de cuidar de todos, en especial con Severus. Le daba un poco de pena pero nadie se lo iba a decir, por el orgullo del maestro de pociones.

En el compartimento donde estaba Gary les estaba mostrando a sus amigos la linda guitarra que se había comprado. Mientras que en otro compartimento estaba Lorry con un ataque de timidez tratando de animarse de decirle como lo quería.

Fue cuando llego la señora con el carrito de las golosinas, persona a la que echaron por falta de plata sacando Fred uno de los sándwiches y entre chistes y risas se los comieron.

Al poco tiempo de haberlos comido Lorry le preguntó a George que se fuera, cosa que hizo haciéndose el que estaba realmente ofendido de que no le dejaran quedarse.

"Me gustas Fred" este se quedó sorprendido por la sinceridad de la chica y tardo unos segundos en responderle.

"¿Y por eso estabas tan nerviosa, corazoncito?" con una sonrisa a lo que ella respondió.

"Es que soy tímida caramelito" y así se empezaba un juego que duraría por muchos años más y que avergonzaría a más de una persona que los escuchara.

**Volví, sé que muchos no pensaron que lo haría pero lo hice y prometo volver a tomar un ritmo de escritura más seguido y estoy trabajando en Yaoi, si me gusta probar de todo.**

**Sigan leyendo y opinen.**


End file.
